


Gone Before I could Say Hello

by Katherine04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Episode AU: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MCD but it's spn so..., One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, unedited, yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine04/pseuds/Katherine04
Summary: The first words your soulmate says to you appear on your skin after they die.ORDean Winchester kneels over his angel's dead body when a searing pain makes itself known on his wrist.





	Gone Before I could Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Set during/after s12e23

Dean had never gone so quickly from mind-numbing relief to mind-numbing fear. Crowley had struck the angel blade through his chest, successfully killing off their least trustworthy ally as well as trapping the Devil in a godforsaken alternate universe. Although he felt bad about leaving weird Bobby with Satan, it was worth it to never have to see Lucifer’s face or the he'll he put upon the people Dean loved again.

The mind-numbing fear came the moment the tear between universes started to flicker and Castiel came out wielding his angel blade accompanied with a frown and a crinkle between his eyes that Dean had seen one. The first time Cas had seen Metatron after the angels fell. AKA absolute rage.

It took Dean a moment to realize that it was Lucifer that face was focused on, and that Castiel was walking away from the portal, away from the woman who was about to give birth to Satan’s kid, away from  _ Dean _ .

“Cas?” Almost by instinct his feet carried him forward, trying to ignore Sam’s hurried ‘come on’ and the strong hand on his wrist. “Cas. Cas!” Castiel’s legs carried him farther away and Dean’s cries got louder.  _ Why wasn’t he goddamn listening to him? _ “No. No, no, no, no!”

Cas was supposed to be safe. Dean’s family was  _ supposed _ to be safe. They would lock Lucifer in the “weird” world and everything would be fine. His best friend would be there, helping with Rosemary’s baby. His best friend would be there for weekly movie nights. Cas would be there. Cas would  _ be there _ .

It was too late to struggle through as Sam pulled him through the portal. Dean’s heartbeat sounded so loudly in his head that all he could do was stare in shock at the fading golden line and at the fading AU world.

But then Cas stepped through, and Dean heaved a dry sob. He didn’t think he would ever be so happy to see his trench-coat clad best friend again.

He started to step toward him when it happened. Just as the tips of Castiel’s mouth started to move upwards, a blade surged through Castiel’s stomach. White light seemingly poured out of Cas’ eyes and mouth, his grace that he had fought so hard for streaming into the unknown.

The “No!” forced itself out of Dean’s mouth, not that he could hear it over the ringing that was Castiel’s grace leaving his body.

_ Oh God, oh no, oh God, Cas was - _ no, _ Cas couldn’t be… oh please,  _ please _ Chuck, _ PLEASE!

Dean wasn’t even aware Lucifer had stepped out from behind Cas’s - Cas’s _ body _ , before his echoing ‘that was fun’.

Dean would  _ kill  _ him. Dean would slit his goddamn throat. He would use things his brain had made him forget from Hell. Dean Winchester was going to fucking  _ murder  _ him, and torture him for all he was worth.

But before he could charge, his mom stepped out and punched Lucifer in the face, sending him careening into the portal. With a last look at the wreckage he has left, Lucifer grabbed Mary Winchester’s hand and pulled her into the Alternate Universe.

Dean couldn't focus on his mother when his angel lay on the ground, unmoving. Memories danced across his eyes, but were pushed out when a searing pain made itself known on the inside of the wrist. Dean pushed his sleeves away to reveal the tattoo that lay there, the skin around the black ink red and inflamed from the freshness.

_ I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. _

So Dean did the only thing he could think of and fell to his knees, eyes and cheeks wet for his soulmate, turned his head to the skies, and prayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. This is my first work that I've posted on here, which I'm really only doing because it's basically 4am and my one brain cell said 'hell yeah', so here we are. Commenting helps me grow!
> 
> Also I was gonna add more stuff to this but it's 4am and my brain has FINALLY stopped screaming at me to write this, so who knows, y'all may end up getting a much better and longer fic sometime in the future.


End file.
